Blind me, Love
by Purrrin
Summary: Kamui is about to stab Subaru's eye, but doesn't succeed, as someone protects the Sumeragi by giving his own eye instead...


**Blind me, Love**

**Author's Note: **The second Oneshot I wrote during the last days. The story takes place right before Subaru's eye is stabbed by evil Kamui. Slightly angsty and dark this time! Positive reviews would be apreciated :-)

**Disclaimer:** Subaru, Seishirou and 'Kamui' are property of our beloved CLAMP!

* * *

"Why..." he whispered. "Why do you and Seishirou-san…"

'Kamui' smirked, as he grabbed Subaru's hair, pulling him up. "Why do I look like Seishirou-san…?" He asked, lifting his hand alarmingly. "Because… you wish it!"

Subaru hardly realised the fingers, which came down right towards his eye.

_Yes,_ he thought, _that's what I deserve. That's what I wish…_

_To lose my right…_

Subaru had closed his eyes, out of reflex, waiting for the fingers to stab his eye.

_I want to feel, what it's like, to lose one's eye..._

_I want to feel, how much it hurts…_

_I want to know what you went through for me…_

But the strike did not come.

Right at the moment as Subaru wanted to open his eyes, in order to find out, why 'Kamui' didn't do anything, he felt the hit.

But the hit came from the side, not from the front, as expected.

Suddenly, he was pushed aside, falling hard against the rough concrete of the ground.

Startled, he turned around and opened his eyes.

"No…"

In front of him was Seishirou, covering his left eye with his hand.

"Interesting." The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth said coldly. "Very enlightening."

Seishirou sank down on his knees.

'Kamui' turned around. "You really are… a dubious figure, Sakurazukamori." He laughed grimly and disappeared across the distant roofs.

Subaru didn't react. He stared at the back of the man kneeling in front of him in shock and disbelieve.

He couldn't possibly… 

"What…!" he shouted eventually, taking one step towards Seishirou. "What kind of game is this…!"

"Don't near me." Seishirou hissed sharply.

Subaru stopped. "Tell me why…!"

"Because obviously you are not able to protect yourself." Seishirou shouted back.

"I didn't ask you to protect me! Never!" Subaru was knocked out. "I… never…" He started to cry.

"I know." Seishirou said, much calmer than before. "You didn't ask me. I acted on my own."

Subaru took in a deep breath. He hesitated. "But why did you… Again…? I thought you despised me…"

"If I did, I probably wouldn't be here right now, don't you think so, too?"

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru whispered. Eventually, he rushed towards Seishirou and kneeled down in front of him.

Seishirou's face was blood-stained. He lifted his hand from his left eye.

Subaru looked at him in shock.

One milky-white eye and one bloody-red eye were looking back at him. Looking, yes… but what about _seeing_?

"What… what is it, Seishirou-san…?" Subaru asked, praying to heaven that the second eye wasn't blinded as well.

"I cannot see you." Seishirou stated, whisperingly.

Subaru broke. He felt his soul shattering once again. All he wanted… all he wanted was to stop existing. Right now. And forever.

"No…" he whispered. "No, this cannot be…" Crying, he bent down and buried his face with his hands.

"Subaru-kun…" Seishirou said, stretching his hand to touch Subaru's head. As he finally reached it, his gesture became safer and he started to stroke Subaru's hair.

Subaru looked up, startled.

"Are you angry with me…?" Seishirou asked slowly.

"Are _you_ angry with _me_?" Subaru asked back under tears.

"Why should I?" Seishirou whispered. "You didn't do anything."

"I'm the cause for all this. Because I didn't move…"

"Shh…" Seishirou let his hand move along Subaru's head, until he reached his cheek. He tried to smile. "Haven't we already had that discussion once?"

"Why are you so calm…?" Subaru asked, covering Seishirou's hand with his own.

"What's done is done. It can't be changed, no matter how much I get upset." He lowered his head. "And I… I'm alright with it. As long as your eye didn't take any harm…"

Subaru winced. "Why are you saying this…?"

Seishirou leaned forward to rest his head on Subaru's lap. "I thought you might want to know…" he whispered.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru hesitatingly lifted his hand to stroke Seishirou's head. "There is no way for me to ever make it right again…"

Seishirou closed his eyes and opened them again, but the black didn't change. "Neither is there for me."

Subaru didn't say a word. He only bent down to rest his head on his opposite's.

And as he closed his eyes, it was dark around him as well.


End file.
